User blog:Lyndongwapo/Si'No, the Void Devourer
"Si'No" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. A void who relentlessly wreak havoc in Valoran. He devours his prey and store it inside his Esophagi Sac before going through his stomach, this way he can regulate his consumption of food and converted it by his stomach juices into better food. Si'No uses bite as his primary/basic attacks for offensive. He can spit a formed acid inside his sac for ranged pursuit in hunting food. Si'No's void race are territorial creatures in order to claim their area for food, they leave a special scent coming from his tentacle spines with hole in the back. This scent is a fume which makes other creatures confused. Abilities Last hitting the monster or minions will cause it to devour the whole unit except for bigger units. This will Fill his Hunger, in which hunger is found on his secondary resource bar. Hunger resource bar depletes as a skill cost for every spell he use. |description2= When his hunger resource bar is zero, he became desperate for meal. This will increase his movement speed but he can't perform his abilities and reduced damage output. |leveling= hunger hunger fill |leveling2= }} Si'No uses acids from his stomach that forms during his digestion to spit toward the target line. The more units he devour the greater amount of acid spit. It will deal Magic Damage plus bonus amount for every Hunger cost. |leveling= |range= 675 units |cooldown= 6 seconds |Cost= 5 (+ |costtype= current Hunger) }} Si'No had a rabid bite, this will gain him bonus magic damage on hit. As hunger depletes a strong desire on meal makes his rabid bites ferociously. It will increase for every 1% of amount of hunger bar missing. |description2= . Si'No channels in place, rapidly digesting all of his devoured unit inside his sac which healing him per second and gaining bonus attack speed for 6 seconds in every Hunger amount used. |leveling= |leveling2= for every 1% of Hunger used |cooldown= seconds |cost= 20% |costtype= max Hunger per second }} Si'No release a cloud of fumes in place affecting all unit in the surroundings. This will deal Magic Damage in over 3 seconds to the unit afflicted by fume then Confuses it. Confusion has an effect that commands in attacking, movement and using spell has a 1 second delay before the champion responds or execute the command. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |range= 325 units |cost= |costtype= Hunger }} Si'No channels first for about 1 second, roaming in circle, sniffing act and mark the area with his scent in over a duration. When inside Si'No gain new active of this skill and all of the Special Buff, Ability/Skill Buff, Shields, Item Buff, Monsters Buff or Self-Buff will remain in constant duration or stops the countdown timer of Buff Effect. |description2 = . He dashes toward the target position with 1 second cooldown duration. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= units amount |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 30% |costtype= maximum Hunger }} Category:Custom champions